


Antheia

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Sharing a bed with Bane
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU) & Reader, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Antheia

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a little while. This is just something short and sweet I wanted to write just to get myself back into writing again. Hope you guys are safe and well.

He had been looking forward to some rest for what felt like hours if not days now.

Preparing for the next mission that would take him away from his home for several weeks again was proving hard, as had each new mission he and the rest of his men went out on over the last couple of years. The wear and tear to his body was quickly catching up to him as well as just simply aging. He knew the day he would have to retire from the heavy work he had been committed to doing was drawing near.

Bane drew a sigh of relief as he finally opened the door to his expansive bedroom. Not bothering to turn on any lights, he quickly made work tearing off his clothes from that day to ready himself for bed. He could almost feel the comfort his mattress was prepared to give his aching body from where he stood.

Making sure the vile in his mask containing the precious green liquid that made the pain bearable was not running low, he stared at the other reason why these mission grew harder laying across the entire bed. As the final click sounded indicating his mask was back in place again, a hidden smirk crossed his face as his love kicked the covers completely off showing one of his shirts covering her body. 

Now, Bane knew he could simply move her himself so he could finally get into bed but he found himself trying to wake her up instead.

As he gently shook her shoulder, Bane was met with her hand swatting him away to keep from waking her.

“Move.” Bane whispered as he called her name again.

“No, you.” She huffed as she pressed her face further into the pillow.

Had it been anyone else speaking to him in such a way, they would have been met with his harsh hand. But because it was her, a booming laugh echoed through the room as he then tried making his way onto the bed.

“You’re the one taking up the entire bed, my love.”

“It’s not my fault you’re too bi—” She squealed as Bane finally picked her up and dropped her onto her side of the bed.

Bane laughed as he settled into bed and pulled her closer to stop her fussing.

“You’re lucky I love you, big guy.” She grumbled while pulling the covers over them before settling onto his chest.

He hummed happily in response while running a hand through her hair as she instantly fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated! xx


End file.
